The Ranger, the Wraith, and the Holy Warrior
by Sicarius39
Summary: Talion and Celebrimbor have been summoned to a world to defeat an evil that is the head of many slaughters. Unlike Middle-Earth, this world is plagued by an evil in the form of a sword, not a Ring. The two warriors must join forces with that of this world, a girl named Sophitia Alexandria, the Holy Warrior tasked by Hephaestus to save the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Ranger's blue, tattered cape fluttered in the wind as he walked across the black dirt of Mordor. The enemy Orcs were fleeing. He had just dominated the warchief and now he would serve as an staple in destroying Sauron's army from within. Talion, former Captain of the Black Gate, stood in a barren field that was once filled with orcs, but now just corpses. The Ranger was killed by Sauron's forces and served up as a sacrifice to the Dark Lord. It was then that he was bound with a Wraith, named Celebrimbor, who also had a debt to settle with the Dark Lord. He was betrayed by Sauron and crafted the nine Rings of Power, which have become corrupted by Sauron and are used by the nine Nazgûl as faithful servants of him.

Celebrimbor and Talion were walking through the field, the black dirt of Mordor getting kicked up beneath their feet. Just then, Talion heard something from a nearby cave. "What was that?" he asked the Wraith, who answered, _"I do not know, let us see."_ Talion went into the cave, the darkness within making it hard to see. After some exploration, it was seen that there was a small opening in the ceiling, allowing a small sliver of light to seep through, just enough to see a small object on the floor. It sparkled in the light. The ranger called to the Wraith, "Is it from your past?" he asked, turning to face the Wraith, _"It is… resonating."_

"With what?"

 _"I do not know, not evil, not good either. Something…"_

"…In between?"

 _"It seems so."_ Talion shuffled at the Wraith's words.

"Shall we investigate?" He asked. His companion shrugged.

 _"It does not appear to be a threat."_

Hearing this, Talion decided to see what the item had to offer. Approaching it, the Ranger recognized the shape of an forging hammer. Celebrimbor knelt at the object's position, _"It is speaking."_

"How? What is it saying?"

 _"It calls my name."_

"We should take it and inspect it."

 _"We should not move it."_

The forger stood up, _"For all we know, it could be a trap left by Sauron. Or even an Orc."_ Talion looked around, weighing his options, he looked back at his companion, "Can you at least hear what it is saying aside from your name?" The Bright Master knelt once more, his ear tilted towards it, he looked back to Talion, still on his knee, _"No."_ he said.

"Do you recognize the voice?" Talion asked. Celebrimbor shook his head.

 _"I have never heard that voice before."_

"Then we should leave it."

Talion was turned to leave but found himself unable to move. _"Talion!"_ Celebrimbor exclaimed. The Ranger turned his head as that was all he could move, he saw the Wraith being held in place the same way he was. Slowly, the two began to move upward into the air. "What is this?!" The Ranger yelled. They both dropped to the ground. Out of breath, Talion looked at the exit to see the shimmer of a barrier of sorts. Celebrimbor walked up beside Talion as he stood up, _"Whatever this object is, it does not want us to leave."_ He looked over his shoulder to the hammer, _"That is what it is saying now,"_ he turned back to Talion, who was on his feet now, _"'Do not leave,' it says."_ Talion picked up a rock and tossed it at the barrier. To both their surprises, it went through. "So, it is keeping us here." Celebrimbor finished _"And only us."_ They both turned to it, "Then there is only one thing we _can_ do right now." Celebrimbor nodded, fading away.

Talion walked over to the hammer and hesitantly touched it a bright orange light emanated from it and Talion heard a scream escape from his throat.

Then, darkness.


	2. Holy Mission

**Chapter 1 – Holy Mission**

Talion awoke with a start, his eyes wide and aching, feeling as if they had not been used in years. They darted around, he appeared to be in a forest of some kind, not one he recognized. He felt as if he had been asleep for a very long time. "Celebrimbor?" he called out, his only answer for a few seconds was his own echo, but Talion saw the faint light on his left hand. _"Talion."_ A voice answered behind him. Getting up, the Ranger questioned, "Where are we?" the forger looked around, at the trees, _"I do not know. But I do know that it is not Middle-Earth, perhaps not even Arda."_ Talion started walking towards a clearing in the trees, "There must be some kind of civilization that we can get directions from. Perhaps a mage to get back to Mordor."

 _"There is a town east of here. I was not asleep when you were, I scouted."_

"Then we will go there."

" _Agreed."_

Celebrimbor faded and Talion began walking.

Walking along the dirt road the two saw no one, it was as if the place was vacant. After a moderate walk, they had reached the town, which was filled with people, despite being the break of dawn. Men and women were out and about selling their food, weaponry and more. _"This place is… functional. There is no tyrant such as Sauron here."_ Talion only nodded. He did not want to look like an insane person on the middle of town, talking to no one.

They passed a bakery which smelled of freshly made bread. Both Talion and Celebrimbor could not think of when last they had smelled something so good. But along with the tasteful smell of that, there was something else. The bakery had a strange energy resonating about it. _"There is something in there…"_ Celebrimbor speculated. "Indeed." Talion agreed. "We should investigate, there may-" A young woman exited, wearing brown boots, adorned with gold and silver armor plating, her legs wore brown straps that went up and stopped a few inches below her skirt, which was far too short. Above the skirt, on her stomach area, was leather armour. Her chest was covered by metal armor, the same type that rested on her shoulders. Her neck wore armor that was gold, the same as her vambraces. Atop her innocent face on her forehead sat a green jeweled headguard, matching her eyes. The girl had long, golden hair tied in a ponytail leading down to her back.

Celebrimbor spoke, not showing himself, but in their mind, _"Armor. Perhaps she is a warrior of sorts?"_ Talion responded by shaking his head saying, "Perhaps, but I do not see why and what she is fighting, she is far too young. It is not our concern anyway. We were put here for a reason, we should find out why." Celebrimbor responded _"Yes."_

Talion began walking, leaving the bakery and the smell of peace behind. They followed on the dirt road to the centre of the town. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing had a hint of dark energy, yet the two felt that they should be wary of something. The centre of the town was marked by a statue of a woman. She wore a robe that flowed down her body and in her hands, she held a sword and a shield. At the base of the statue, 'Athena' was engraved on a gold plate. Perhaps she was a warrior? Talion looked up at the statue, _She must have fought bravely for her land,_ he thought.

A voice broke his thought, "She's the goddess of Wisdom. We praise her, traveler, she is our goddess." He turned to see a smiling woman and a toddler, "Do you need directions to somewhere?" She was carrying bread, likely from the bakery, she wore a simple green dress, her dark hair flowing in the wind. "No, thank you I believe I am where I need to be." the Ranger turned back to the statue, "She is… a symbol then?" The woman shuffled, "Of sorts. We believe that if we pray to her, she will keep us safe from harm."

" _What a foolish thought."_ The forger said, fading in beside Talion, the woman was unfazed, as her child was. "I should be going, it was nice talking to you." Talion said, stepping away from the woman and the statue. She simply waved. The town was small and quaint, from what Talion could tell, there was no Uruk presence, or even a Dark Lord of any kind. Why were they here? Who brought them?

The answer came in the form of a strange but caution-drawing presence. This presence came from the direction of the bakery. Talion took off, running as fast as he could, so faster than any human being could run. This presence was not clearly good or evil, it was just powerful. Passing the bakery, they found a forest behind it. After trudging through it at top speed, they stopped when the trees opened up to a clearing, allowing the blue sky to peer down into the spring that sat peacefully in the centre. At least, it would have been except there was a blinding orange light in the middle of it. The girl from the bakery was in front of it, covering her private parts, she looked as if the light was speaking. Talion cursed and aimed Azkâr at the light, he drew back and arrow and released it. The light dodged and flew towards the ranger, who dived out of the way, but it seemed it was for no reason, the light stopped in front of where they were standing. It spoke in a booming voice that ripped across the forest, like a stone to water, "Traveller, you have come far. But I am not the threat you seek to abolish." Talion, still on the ground, turned around, to see the man in the middle of the light say, "I am Hephaestus, god of forge and fire." Talion got to his feet, "'Forge and fire?' Why am I here? Do you have anything to do with that?" Hephaestus turned his back to them, "Yes. I will explain your mission at the shrine of Eurydice. Along with hers." He pointed to the girl in the spring who was now watching. "In short, an evil blade has been forged and must require the help of Light to destroy it," the god looked over his shoulder not to Talion, but behind him, "and who better than two warriors dedicated to fighting that darkness." Talion turned around to see Celebrimbor, _"You were so sure that someone with_ good _intentions found that object? How did you create it? Why did you?"_ Hephaestus chuckled, "I'm a god! It would be insulting of you to think I could not create such a thing." His expression darkened, "Be at the shrine when you have made acquaintance with my chosen warrior."

With that he was gone. Celebrimbor was still beside Talion, "I suppose we should go speak with the girl." The Elf nodded and faded. They made their way down.

The girl was dressed now, and she was grabbing her armor to put on when she saw Talion approach. "Greetings," he said, "it seems our efforts must be combined to destroy some sort of evil sword." She nodded, picking up her vambraces, speaking, her voice soft and caring, "Yes, I believe it is called 'Soul Edge,'" Celebrimbor appeared next to Talion, _"And we must destroy it,"_ he looked at Talion, _"although I do not believe we should be serving anyone."_ He turned back to the girl, who just kept he eyes on Talion. The Elf sighed with some relief and some frustration. Speaking with sarcasm, he said _"It seems she cannot see me."_ He faded and allowed the two humans to speak.

"My name is Talion."

"Sophitia Alexandra."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The two awkwardly shuffled. To be sent on a mission with a complete stranger was peculiar. "So, we are to destroy this dark sword…?" Talion confirmed.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Do you know where this Eurydice Shrine is?" The Ranger asked.

"Yes, I pray there often to out goddess Athena." She said with a smile.

"We should go." He said with a nod.

The three of them left the spring and made their way back to the town. Celebrimbor and Talion followed Sophitia. Through the town, she waved at people as they walked by while Talion was given looks of suspicion. He supposed it was only natural. To these people, he was an outsider.

Along the way, they made small talk. Sophitia asked,

"Where are you from?"

"I am from very far away…"

"How far?"

"…Hephaestus gave you no details?"

"All he told me was that you are from another world and that you are to assist me."

"Oh."

Talion looked around, ensuring that they were not within earshot of anyone. He moved closer to her anyway, "I am from Middle-Earth, an extremely dangerous and war-ridden place. It is currently under the tyrannical rule of the Dark Lord, Sauron, who lusts for power over others." Sophitia looked overwhelmed just by that statement. "Well, she said, "I can definitely see why he chose you." Celebrimbor spoke, fading in briefly and fading out, _"Yet we do not know why he chose her."_ Talion was going to tell her about Celebrimbor but they had arrived.

The Shrine was a wide-open area with stairs leading up to an altar of sorts, Talion assumed that was where the offerings and sacrifices were made. The floor had a ledge that forced water falling in from the sides to congregate in the centre, creating a shallow pool of water which shimmered on the white-cobbled stone walls. Hieroglyphics and symbols were caved into the brown stone on the walls. The Bright Master spoke, _"Talion, we should be careful. We do not know what this 'Hephaestus' plans."_ Talion simply nodded. Sophitia could not see Celebrimbor, so he did not want to frighten her.

The orange light appeared at the centre of the shrine but vanished just as quickly. In it's place were weapons. A blue metal shield with a symbol in gold which looked like two arches mirroring each other, the shield was trimmed at the edges in the same gold. Beside it sat a simple sword, with a gold handle and tipped handguard. Hephaestus spoke, his voice booming inside the Shrine. "Take up these weapons. The Omega Sword is a holy weapon, Sophitia Alexandra. It will assist you in slaying that which brings shame to my name, Soul Edge. It brings death and destruction to those who wield it. It corrupts the mind and can only be destroyed by a devoted servant of the gods."

The girl spoke, fear and confusion in her voice, "I am just the daughter of a baker, I do not know if I am capable of such a task." Talion pondered this and pursed his lips. If Hephaestus had so much faith in Sophitia, then why would he ask them to assist her? "As such a devoted servant of the gods, you are a pure-hearted and caring individual. I know you can take up the task, only pass the next test and I will send you on your way." Talion injected himself into the conversation, "Hephaestus, if I may speak with you alone?" The god of the forge agreed to and Talion nodded to Sophitia as she left the Shrine to give them privacy. The god of forge and fire took the shape of the man the two had seen earlier and looked at Talion. Talion spoke, keeping his voice low, in case Sophitia was listening,

"Why must we be here if this is her mission?"

"You have conquered the darkness that consumes your world. Not the exact details, however, but still, I can see that you expel darkness wherever you go." Talion nodded and asked his next question.

"How did you get that hammer into the world from which we have hailed?"

"Time and space are oddly intricated, when I had heard of the sword known as Souls Edge, I began looking for worthy warriors on this world. Finding none, I looked at nearby dimensions. Still, nothing. In the hopes of finding a warrior of light, I cast my hammer into the endless void, resonating with my energy to attract those who fought for the light and, now here you stand." Celebrimbor faded in,

" _You scoured this world looking for warriors to fight darkness, but still only now you chose the girl."_ Celebrimbor asked fading in,

"I have settled on her because of the pureness of her heart." Celebrimbor lost his patience.

" _Enough talk of pure-heartedness! Do you_ know _she will destroy the sword? Will we go back to Mordor?"_

After this some silence suspended the conversation, Celebrimbor still stared into the fiery light with defiance. Following the silence, Hephaestus spoke, "Not alone. No. She is young and will need the help of seasoned warriors." Talion responded, light frustration in his voice, "Then we are her bodyguards until her mission is over?" the god's patience was waring thin, just as the Ranger and the Wraith's. "Do not forget, I am your way back." Talion took a step back, Celebrimbor took one forward, _"You would-!"_ Talion cut him off, "Celebrimbor!" He looked at the fiery god, "Apologies. We will do this so that we may return to our world."

The god said nothing in response to Talion, instead he called to the doorway at the end of the Shrine, "Sophitia come hither!" The girl jogged back, "Yes Hephaestus, what is my test?" He waved his hand and a direct copy of Sophitia stood before them. Wearing the exact same thing except the eyes were a hollow black, not green. "So, she must fight… herself?" Talion questioned, examining the copy's face. It stared into nothing, looking past everyone there. It was a puppet, an empty vessel without a soul. "Yes," The god said, he looked at Sophitia, "Are you ready?" the girl exhaled nervously and nodded, "Prepare yourself." He looked at Talion, "Go to the side." He said, the Ranger obliged.

Once there, Hephaestus' voice filled the Shrine, saying, "Fight!"

The copy lunged at the girl who dodged almost frightfully, keeping her sword and shield close to her body. Eventually, after dodging more strikes, she was able to find solid footing and fight back. From what Talion saw, she practiced her sword swing and her shield positioning, so she was not a complete novice. Sophitia swung her sword, but it was met with the shield of her opponent. The copy went for a stab at her stomach, but she dodged, leaping to the right. This put her in a good position. The copy was out stretched and still had to recover from it's own attack. Sophitia swung at the stomach quickly, cutting the copy, forcing a black liquid out of the wound. She swung her shield at the copy's head which fell to the floor dazed. Sophitia moved in for the finish but the copy swept at her feet, making her fall. Sophitia was on her back along with the copy, both rolled to their sides and assumed their proper fighting positions again. More black liquid fell onto the floor. Sophitia lunged forward, the copy attempted to dodge, but it could not move as quickly due to the wound. It was able to get out of the way, however. Now it was on the floor, unable to do much more than squirm. The end result of the fight was that the copy was defeated by Sophitia, sword through the heart.

"Good." Hephaestus congratulated, Sophitia responded with "Thank you." The girl was delighted but still unsure of that she could handle a holy mission. A portal appeared before them. "Hephaestus, before we disembark on the journey, may I say good-bye to my family?" The god agreed, "Yes, you may."

Sophitia began walking home, Talion walked behind her but stopped to admire the sky. It was sunset now, the sky became a warm orange illuminating the ground and trees, casting long shadows along the ground. The orange was not like Sauron nor Hephaestus. It was an orange completely separate from the two, something beautiful. It was a sight untouched and unravaged by war. Talion had become accustomed to seeing the smoke rising from Orcs' chimney stacks, often built and operated by slaves of the foul beings. The last time he had enjoyed an untouched sky such as this, he was with his family. A voice broke him out of the trance, "Talion, are you going to come? My parents would probably be at ease if they knew I was not travelling alone."

The Ranger replied, holding his hand up, "No, I will wait, you go."

"Please? They might feel better knowing I have a companion they know and could trust." She reasoned, Talion still resisted.

"I will be outside."

"Just come in!"

Celebrimbor audibly rolled his eyes, _"Go."_ He said. The Ranger sighed and began walking, "Very well." It was rare that anyone showed this much kindness, anyway.

Once they had reached the house, Sophitia opened the door and called out, "Mother, father I am home!" A man's voice responded, "You took awfully long bathing, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just have some good news and bad news." The girl said, the man sighed and rounded the corner, "We can start with the good news, I guess."

The man was wearing a green shirt, and brown trousers, atop his head was dirty blonde hair matching his short beard, closely shaven to his face. He fixed his green eyes on Talion, "Who's this?" Sophitia walked over to her father and motioned Talion to follow, "This man is… part of the news." She said.

Talion greeted, "Greetings, I am Talion." He stretched a hand to shake the man's. He obliged. "Achelous…" he introduced, as his gaze went to Talion's clothing and armour, "Where did you come from?" the man asked. "I…" The Ranger looked to the holy warrior wondering what she wanted her family to know about him and their mission. She simply nodded, "… was summoned by Hephaestus to aid your daughter in a holy mission." The man looked at his daughter, something between happiness, awe and fear in his eyes. "Is this true? One of the gods have contacted you?"

"Yes, I have been tasked with destroying a demonic sword called, Soul Edge."

"I-I see. Nike get in here."

"Father, I am unsure if I can do it."

A woman rounded the corner, with a light blue blouse and long blonde hair, the same as her daughter. "What is it?" She asked. Her husband and daughter explained about how the latter was chosen by the gods, Celebrimbor let his thoughts be known to Talion, _"Apparently, it is a great honour to be chose by a 'god.'"_ Talion just watched.

The family erupted into many voices speaking at once when a young girl walked into the room, confusion on her face, "What is going on?" she asked. Her mother responded, "Your big sister has been chosen by Hephaestus to help save the world." After this Sophitia began to explain about how she met the god first, then how she went to the Shrine and fought a reflection of herself. She them explained her mission about the evil sword and how it brought death and destruction to any who wield it.

Talion coughed to remind them of his presence, "Oh, I'm sorry, who are you?" Nike asked. "I am Talion, Hephaestus also chose me to accompany Sohpitia on her mission."

"I see, how nice of you! How about you two stay for dinner before going?"

"Thank you, but I believe we should be going."

"So soon? Can't you at least stay for dinner?"

"I am quite alright, but if Sophitia wants to stay, I will just explore the town and-"

"Nonsense, you will stay."

Sophitia stepped in, "No, mother, we should be going. I just came to say good-bye to all of you."

Her father, took her hands in his and gave her advice, "To be chosen for a holy mission, it is a great honour. I am glad that you have been given such." Sophitia teared up, "Thank you, father, I will return, I promise." He placed a hand on her chin and raised her head, "You'll be fine, you're my daughter." He said, kissing her forehead.

With that, the three of them left, Sophitia waving at her family. The sky was dark now, a purple shade in the sky and towards the East, it was already a midnight blue. "Your family is nice." Talion said, looking ahead, as they walked to the Shrine. "Yes, we are all very devoted to the faith." Talion simply nodded. As if on cue, they passed the statue of Athena and she went to it an knelt, praying. _"She is far too young to be on a mission of this nature. This is likely to be the equivalent of putting Idril against Sauron by herself."_ Talion looked to the Wraith, "As long as we are here, she will be fine."

 _"I will not be reduced to a nurse for this child."_

"It is not like that, she can handle herself in a fight, we won't have to keep such a watchful eye on her."

" _Still, to be pulled from our world to watch a girl destroy evil that is not Sauron seems meaningless when compared to our task at hand."_

"I know, but in order to get back, we _must._ "

Celebrimbor sighed once again, looking at the girl, he said, _"She is wasting valuable time, Talion. We must finish this mission for this pitiful 'god' and return to Mordor. Our Warchief will not be one forever. Eventually, Sauron will send more Warchiefs to take his place when this one is not following orders."_ Talion nodded, saying, "I know." The Elf faded.

After a few more minutes of praying, Sophitia arose and bowed to the statue. She turned around, "Let's go!"

They had arrived at the shrine again, Hephaestus appeared, along with the portal. "Your destiny awaits." Sophitia nodded.

She and Talion stepped through the portal not knowing what was on the other side.


	3. Remnants of Evil

**Chapter 2 – Remnants of Evil**

The three stepped through the portal and onto the grassy ground. They were in a crater of sorts, it seems that the god of forge and fire knew little of subtlety. "Where are we?" the girl asked, Talion shrugged, "I do not know. Are we still on your world?"

They climbed out of the crater and were met with a man who looked to be a hunter of sorts holding his weapon, a battle axe, at the ready. He wore the pelt of a what looked to be a Caragor on his head, his chest was bare as were his arms and legs. His shoulders sported a pelt, his private parts were covered by pelt in the shape of undergarments. His battle axe was large, black and with gold trimming in the centre of the blade.

Talion stretched his hands out at waist level, "Easy, we do not want to harm you." The native said nothing as he stepped towards them.

He stopped and spoke demanding as his voice, "Who are you?"

Sophitia introduced herself, "I am Sophitia, I have been sent on a mission by the god of fire and forge Hephaestus." The man did nothing but laugh. Sophitia frowned and Talion cut him off, "Stranger, if you know the whereabouts of the demon sword Soul Edge, would you please tell us?" An expression of grim fell on the man's face, he looked as if he had heard the name of a person he knew years ago. "You have heard of it." Talion deduced. This made the man look at him again, anger in his eyes. "I've heard of it… I think." Sophitia climbed out of the crater, "Can you tell us what you know?"

"How about we make a trade?" The man proposed. The holy warrior's head tilted to the side.

"And what would you like?" Sophitia asked.

"Your weapons. They are beautiful!"

"Sorry, my weapons were given to me by Hephaestus." She shook her head.

"Give them to me!"

Talion interjected, "Just give us the information or I will be forced to take it."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have my ways." He said, gripping his left hand.

The man sighed, "Very well. I will fight you instead." He pointed his axe at Talion, "first I will take your weapons," he moved it left, to point at Sophitia now, "Then I will take yours."

Sophitia began "No, wait-" Talion interrupted, "Take your stance."

The Ranger walked to the left of the man and drew his sword, letting it hang at his side. It had just dawned on Sophitia that she had never seen Talion fight. The man twirled his axe and held it at his side, firmly and ready to fight.

The fight began with Talion lunging forward, swiping at the native's neck area, but he was faster than he thought. He dodged and rolled to the right, Talion chuckled, "What is your name?" The man replied, "Those who know me call me 'Rock' or 'White Giant.'" Talion nodded. The man leapt forward this time, axe held over his head. The Gravewalker parried, forcing him to the ground. While he was downed, Talion tried to swipe at his hand to get him to drop the axe, but to his surprise, Rock left the axe on the ground and rolled over away from him, drawing a hunting dagger. He slashed wildly at his stomach, but Talion dodged and weaved out of the way. When Rock was satisfied with the amount of distance he created between his opponent and his axe, he turned around and recovered it. "Impressive," Talion said, "but you lack technique." He twirled his sword, "Come on." Talion waited for a counter as Rock lunged forward with all his might. The Ranger let his opponent fall by simply stepping to the right, twisting his body so that his left foot was behind him. Rock's axe fell dug into the ground and tried to recover it. Talion swiped at his hand with Urfael and he let go of the axe. He then kicked him in the shin and he fell to the ground, Talion pointed his sword at his throat, "Enough," he was slightly out of breath, "Tell us where we can find the sword."

"I do not know."

"You lie, by the look on your face, you knew what we were talking about."

Celebrimbor emerged from the Wraith World, _"We should read his mind. Only then will we know if he is lying or not."_ Talion spoke under his breath

"No, he is a human, not an Orc."

 _"A savage nonetheless. Also, how do you expect to get the information we need?"_

He felt a hand the hand that he was holding Urfael, it was Sophitia, "He is beaten."

"We need information." Talon reasoned,

"He said he does not know." Sophitia countered.

"He could be lying." Talion said, earning a response from Rock.

"I do not know about the sword you speak of, but… I remember… something… vaguely."

"Try to remember." Talion pressed, but remained supportive in his voice.

Talion went silent, perhaps reading his mind would help regain the lost memories? "Would you be willing to try a way for me to help you regain your memories?" Rock thought for a while, his eyes wandering up to the sky. He took a breath in and nodded. "Alright," the Ranger held a hand to help the native up, "Come with me then." Talion picked him up and the four of them walked towards the trees ahead, he spotted rock with a flat top that the White Giant could sit on.

After he sat down, Talion looked at his left hand, "This may hurt a bit." He turned to Sophitia, "Stand back."

Talion placed his hand on Rock's face and it began to glow a bright blue, lighting up the immediate area around them. Sophitia gasped and Rock grunted loudly as the Elven Wraith became visible to him. _"Show me your past."_ He ordered.

Celebrimbor and Talion explored the mind of Rock.


	4. Lost Memories

**Chapter 3 – Lost Memories**

 _An illegal smuggling crew sat silently on the deck of a ship. Its cargo included expensive and exotic items to be sold for money. The owner of such items was a wealthy family who recently bought an important item, the boy ran gleefully around the deck. Suddenly panic erupted on the deck. The scout had spotted something from afar. "Sir!" She yelled down to the captain, "There is a ship approaching! Looks to be a pirate's ship?" The captain drew his own spyglass and looked through. Shock and awe filled his face. "Full sail!" he yelled, the crew complied, panic in their eyes. The boy ran to his mother who was with his father, she picked him up, saying "What should we do?!" The captain approached them, "I say hide in the cargo hold, that ship there is mighty fast. Belongs to a captain named Cervantes de Leon. A dangerous man. We might have to fight them off on the deck." He looked at Rock's father, "Mr. Adams, hide your family." He nodded and grabbed the hand of his wife._

 _Once they had reached below deck, Mr. Adams threw open a door past the sleeping quarters for the crew. Signs were above each doorway, one to the left, one to the right. The left read, 'Storage,' and the right read 'Cabins.' Mr. and Mrs. Adams ran left, "We need to hide the sword!" the man said as they ran. Their son followed but he was stopped by the mother, "Hide in the cabins. Go! Wait for us there" The boy nodded and ran to the cabins._

 _After about ten minutes the ship was shot at by cannons. Holes replaced the woodwork with water, and the boat began to sink. The boy waited and waited, covering his ears from the cannon fire, but no one came. The ship fell victim to the cannon fire and sank._

 _The boy washed up on the shore of what is called the 'New World.' The natives here feared him and nicknamed him 'Rock' because of his sheer size and strength. His only companion was in the form of a boy, named Bangoo._

Talion let go of his face, Rock clutched the spot that was touched. He arose from the spot he was sitting and fell to the floor, grunting in pain. Talion was looking at him and felt slightly shocked. He usually only did this with Orcs who had information about captains and such. Sophitia walked up to him, concern on her face, "What did you do to him?" Talion looked at her, I gained the information we needed." Sophitia persisted, "But _what_ did you do? I saw a bright light coming from your hand." Talion stopped her questioning, "I will tell you, Sophitia, in due time." He turned his attention to Rock who had calmed down a little now. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Rock said nothing and picked up his battle axe and began walking away. "Will you be alright?" Talion repeated. This time the White Giant just turned around and said, "I… am starting to remember things…" He turned around once more, "I must go."

Talion turned to Sophitia, confusion still on her face, "I know who may be in possession of the sword we are looking for or – at the very least – know where it is." She asked, "Who?" Talion answered, "Have you ever heard of a pirate named Cervantes de Leon?" A worried expression fell on her face.

"Decades ago, there was a pirate under that name. He was wanted all across the world. But one day he disappeared after his crew was slaughtered…"

"Perhaps Soul Edge was taken from him and his crew was killed while he escaped." Talion inferred.

"Or… he killed them and took their souls for the sword." Sophitia said, placing her hand on her chin.

"That is likely as well. We should get moving." He began walking.

"Wait." She stopped him. "How did you know about the pirate?"

Talion breathed in and looked around, Rock was gone and there was nothing within earshot except for some trees. No one was there. "It… is a long story. We should start walking, I will tell you along the way." Sophitia started but stopped just as quickly, "Where exactly should we go?"

Celebrimbor faded in, _"Shouldn't Hephaestus know?"_ He said with sarcasm and slight seriousness. He faded as Talion echoed the Wraith's idea, "Would Hephaestus know?"

"He might… I will pray to him."

"Alright."

Talion turned around as Sophitia went towards the open area and faced the sun. _"Talion."_ The Wraith said appearing abruptly, facing the rising sun, _"Something shifted in the East."_

"Is it Soul Edge?" Talion asked, concern in his voice.

 _"I cannot say for sure… It may be."_ Celebrimbor had light confusion on his scarred face.

"Then we will head East."

Talion turned around to see Sophitia walked briskly towards him. "Hephaestus just told me that something bad has happened." Talion nodded, "Yes, something just shifted. I believe the sword is in-" Sophitia cut him off, "The East! Across the ocean, to a place called Omi-Isle."

They set off to find the nearest port to the East. It would be a long walk.

They had found a road and were walking on it for about ten minutes when Sophitia asked, "So how _did_ you know the pirate's name?" Talion looked at Sophitia, "Did Hephaestus not tell you?" She shook her head. Talion slowed his movement to a stop and shook his head,

"I-I do not think you should know anyway. It is a long story."

"We have a long way to go." She said, gesturing towards the dirt road in front of them.

"It is a grim tale."

"I already know that you're from another world, and I've spoken with a _god_ , I'm sure I could handle your story." She persisted with a chuckle. Talion looked down, then to the road ahead.

Talion fell silent and then began walking again, "We must move." He walked past Sophitia who sighed and slumped her shoulders at the distantness of her travelling companion. She began walking as well, just barely trailing behind him. The Ranger did not want to tell her of his past. His wife and son's death at the hands of Sauron's forces, the fact that he could not die. He believed it to be too much for a young girl to understand.

Eventually, they had come to a crossroads and decided to stop for a while. Talion feigned being out of breath, he was dead, but Sophitia did not know that nor did she need to. All the directions of the four-way crossroad appeared the same. "I suppose we should just keep going East." Talion said, Sophitia simply replied, "Yes." They kept walking.

As they continued, Talion tried to get a conversation going. He did not want the last thing they spoke about to be him closing himself off to her. "Has anyone else been contacted by gods in your home town before?" Sophitia placed her hand on her chin,

"Not that I know of, perhaps there were others, from long ago."

"Perhaps."

A silence fell again, Talion broke it, "How long has your family had the bakery?"

"I'm actually not sure. My grandfather owned it, that's as far as my memory of it goes."

"I see." He said, looking at his boots. Sophitia decided to ask him.

"What is your home like?"

"Well, from what I told you earlier, it is not a very welcoming place."

"Do you have a job there?"

Talion fell silent for a few seconds, then said, "I… used to. I was a Ranger of the Black Gate. We protected Gondor, our home country, from threats from a place called Mordor. Mordor houses many dangerous beasts and creatures. An example of such are called Orcs. At the Black Gate, I was a Captain and had a wife and son." He fell silent for a few seconds, "We were attacked, and everyone stationed there was slaughtered by the Dark Lord's forces. I am the sole survivor." Sophitia gasped, "I'm so sorry!" Talion nodded, "They are the reason why I fight." He unsheathed Acharn from his back, "This was actually his sword." She looked at it, "I have named it Acharn," he told her, looking at the blade in the sun. "It means 'Vengeance.' As long as Sauron terrorizes Middle-Earth, I will never rest." He said placing it back into its sheathe.

Sophitia stammered, sadness in her voice, "I had no idea, I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have pushed you before." Talion reassured, "Its alright, you hardly pushed."

They walked further, and the sun turned the sky a light orange, then to purple. Talion spotted a strange building by the side of the road, it looked to be abandoned. "I'm going to see what I can scout ahead." He said pointing to it, "we've been walking for so long, there must be a place close by that we can see up there." Sophitia nodded, "The church?" Talion nodded. Sophitia offered, "I'll go with you." Talion disagreed. "No, I will go by myself, I'll be fine."

He then began walking in the grass leading up the church, the woodwork and the stone foundation looked so fragile that Talion feared that it may collapse if he touched it. To his surprise, it was sturdy enough to support the door that he pushed open. The large wooden doors creaked, as did the floor boards as he walked on them. From what he could tell, the building was empty and Celebrimbor scanned, finding no one. There was an organ at the front of the church and an altar in front of it. The centre of the church was filled with about six pews on each side, wide enough so that the church could hold many people.

Talion walked to the left side after passing the pews approaching a door that presumably led up to the top. Talion opened the door and was met with a flight of stairs, using his agility provided by Celebrimbor, Wraith and Elven, he was able to reach the top with ease and stood next to a bell. From up there, Talion saw a town with a dock, which would, hopefully, take them to this Omi-Isle. It looked to be about five hundred-and-fifty metres away from their current position.

The Ranger was about to make his descent, but he saw Sophitia being approached by a band of people, men presumably. He cursed and jumped down the side of the building, landing with ease. He began running, utilizing the Wraith's speed. Sophitia who had just took note of her company. Talion slowed his speed and was running at normal speed now. Talion slowed and finished his journey walking to Sophitia's side. "Can we help you gentlemen?" Talion asked. Sophitia answered him, "They won't talk. I've tried." Talion had noticed now that her weapons were drawn, he followed suit and drew Urfael. "Back away, or we will be forced to retaliate." As they came closer, it was seen that they were dressed like common thieves, no armor, no noble clothing. One approached, he was taller than the rest, both warriors took note of a dagger on his belt, "Hello~!" He said, in a voice the Talion already found annoying. "What do you want?" Sophitia demanded, the grip on her weapon tight. "We want all of the money you have," his gaze lowered to Sophitia's body, "and you. If you don't want to get hurt, that is." He said winking at Sophitia. She scoffed. He looked at Talion, "You? We'll kill." Talion spoke to the group and their apparent leader, "If you value your lives, you will leave. There are easier and more honourable ways to obtain money." This sent a ripple of fear into the group. There was shifting amongst their feet, murmurs travelled through the group. There leader turned around, "You seriously scared?" They regained their composure.

These were not Orcs, they were men. But they still acted nearly as savage. Talion gave a final warning, "Walk away."

Suddenly a blade appeared, piercing Talion's armor and heart. He grunted and fell to his knees, dropping his sword and coughing up blood. Sophitia screamed and was grabbed y two men from behind. With his left hand, Talion tried to cover up the wound, only for it to produce more crimson. While he was on his knees, the leader began searching his pouches, disappointingly finding nothing. "That sword just for show, big guy? Here, let me take it off your hands." Sophitia's crying filled the evening air. "Shut her up!" The leader picked up Urfael and had Sophitia was struck on the head from behind. Her body went limp as they carried her by the arms and legs.

Talion could not move anymore. "I'll take care of this for ya, just let me know when you want it back." He said tapping his right shoulder with his sword.

The Ranger's vision hazed fully, the faint blue glow of the becoming a simple blur.

Then nothing.


	5. Revival

**Chapter 4 – Revival**

A bright blue glow filled the ditch that Talion was thrown in. Celebrimbor was seething with rage, _"We have wasted enough time."_ Talion got to his feet, the same anger in his eyes. "We will find them." Talion looked at his gear, they took all but Acharn. Talion cursed and turned to the Wraith, "Is there a trail we can follow?" Celebrimbor nodded, _"Yes, they headed that way."_ Talion climbed out of the ditch and walked to where the trail started. These bandits were not thorough, they just found the nearest ditch and dumped him. It was not even far from the church. Regardless, Talion was concerned for Sophitia's safety. He knew the mind and temptations of men. To put them with a girl so young would lead to dire consequences. The sun had set by this point and the moon had only just started to reach the sky. So, it was still the early hours of the night, they have not had her for long.

The trail started where they had kidnapped Sophitia, there were many footprints that led to the town that Talion had seen from the church. It seems that was their base of operations. Talion and Celebrimbor took off following the trail in full sprint.

They came to the gates of the town which was illuminated by a single faint torch. From what he could see, the doors had scratch marks on it, pieces ripped out, cut out and even had names etched into the wood. This was the den of criminals. It had been so long since Talion had to deal with human filth. But to his surprise, the trail led past the doors and rounded the outer wall of the town. Following them, he saw the glow of a firepit and the men were drinking and laughing.

Sophitia was tied to a tree, her eyes puffy and tired from weeping. "We should be careful, we do not want them to hurt Sophitia." Celebrimbor scoffed, _"They are weak, I imagine the Holy Warrior would be more strong-willed than we think. She is our only way home, we must not let harm come to her."_ Talion inhaled and snuck into bushes that were closer and overheard a conversation between Sophitia and the leader. The leader decided to strike up a conversation with Sophitia, a child-like happiness in his voice, "Comfortable, sweetheart?" She was gagged and could not speak, all she managed was a muffle. "Sorry, what was that?" he said, leaning in to take off the gag. "Murdering bastard." She said, "Why did you kill him?" he responded, still grinning "He was in our way. And I gotta say, you are a _lot_ more appealing."

"But he didn't have to die, you could have just knocked him unconscious or something."

"Well, then he'd have come after us."

"And what if the authorities find him? Then what?"

"Then they find a dead man. It's not like they can trace it back to us or something."

He traced her cheek to the tip of her chin, "Aw~ don't cry," his traced followed down to her chest. Sophitia shut her eyes and looked away, "What's the matter, ya shy~?"

"Uh, hey, boss?" He snapped around, anger on his face. "What?!" his henchman replied, by pointing, "Um… Were we expecting someone…?" A figure was moving towards them, "No. No we weren't." He told the henchman, "Go take care of it, send him away or we'll rough him up." The man nodded and began walking, a spear in hand. "Hey!" He ordered, "You better leave! Or else-"

" _ **Or else what?"**_ a multi-layered voice filled the camp and made the residents' blood run as cold as the night air. It was unlike any of them had ever heard. As the figure drew closer, two bright blue eyes were seen illuminating its face, but not enough for them to see. However, the darkness that surrounded its face was dispelled as half its face was showing. Half shrouded in darkness and half in light. Arms were outstretched at its side, _ **"The armies of the Dark Lord are my prey, you are pitiful children! Did you hope to do harm? Such a crime against me does not go unpunished."**_ Finally, the figure moved into the light of the fire and the previously unilluminated half of its face came into view, the Wraith's light fading.

"Talion?!" Sophitia exclaimed, in confusion and delight. The leader stumbled and fell, "What the f-." Talion's eyes pointed like daggers at his target, "W-we killed you! How the- how are you alive?!"

A man ran towards him with Urfael. _Such an ineloquent swing._ Talion thought as he disarmed him and reclaimed his weapon, he placed his hand on his face and it glowed brightly, but briefly as he fell to the floor unconscious.

The Gravewalker gazed at his sword it shined in the orange light of the fire, "Enough, let the go or suffer a fate worse than death." He finalized, pointing the blade at him. A silence fell across the camp. Everyone was shocked that he stood before them. Just a few hours ago they had seen his heart get pierced, how was he here?

" _ **The girl."**_

They demanded, making the leader jump. He tried to regain his composure, "Ya know what? I killed you once, I'll do it again."

"Then you have made your choice."

Talion ran at them with Urfael swinging it at the first one who blocked it with his own. The Ranger countered by kicking him into a tent. He was not getting up, not soon anyway. He saw no need to cut them _all_ down. How else was a message going to be sent? Some saw blood, some saw stars.

Two came at him this time, one from the front and one from the back, saying "Gotcha!" But Talion and Celebrimbor had practiced this many times before. The Ranger blocked the one in front and the other was hit by the Wraith, sent flying into the tree next to the one Sophitia was tied to. The leader began to cower and run, but Celebrimbor placed a well aimed arrow at his foot, freezing him in place. "What the hell are you?" He asked. Talion did not pay any attention, he still had three more to put down. Celebrimbor shot an arrow in the centre of the three, all of them sent flying through the air until they hit the ground.

Talion turned to the leader, still frozen to the ground. "Here! Take her, just please don't kill me!" He pleaded. Talion began striding towards him, his fear turned into defiance. "Okay, fine then! Kill me!"

"I won't kill you but should have listened when I told you to let her go."

He was in front of him now. Talion placed his left hand onto his face, _"Suffer me now!"_ A look of shock invaded his face as he gazed at the Wraith in front of him. The Elf placed his right hand onto his face, forcing it into the left, burning and scarring his face, _"I only kill true warriors!"_ he shouted into him. The leader shrieked and fell to the ground. His mind was not destroyed, but he was unconscious.

Talion turned to Sophitia who was still surprised to see him, but the shock turned to happiness. "Y-you're-" Talion did not let her finish, "Yes, I will explain."

He cut the rope with Acharn, and she got to her feet. Talion tossed the rope away and made sure that the camp was clear, then nothing happened, which surprised him. He expected a girl of her age to be weeping currently, but to his surprise, she was standing up and just satisfied to get out of the bounds. Sophitia noticed his surprise, "What?" she asked. "I thought you would be more unnerved." She shook her head, "I… I'm done crying." she started then smiled, "I was chosen for a holy mission by Hephaestus, I have to be strong for myself and my family." Celebrimbor appeared, _"It seems she is stronger than we give her credit for. I suppose she was chosen for a reason."_ Talion nodded to both, but to Sophitia he said "I see… Are you sure?" Sophitia rubbed her wrists, "Yes. We should get to Omi-Ilse."

She walked up to him, worry and suspicion mixed in her mind, "How are you here? I saw you die, you were stabbed!" Talion decided to tell her, she know much already. "I will tell you along the way, we should go."

As they walked to the front gates of the town, Talion told her about his life after death. "I told you about how we were attacked at the Black Gate." Sophitia nodded, "Everyone there was slaughtered," he looked at her, "including me." She said, "I'm sorry."

"Upon death, I was brought to the Wraith world where I met a spectre called Celebrimbor, the forger of the Rings of Power. He told me that I was banished from death and we both set out to destroy Sauron. Sauron was once a friend of Celebrimbor, but he tricked him and slaughtered his family as mine was. It is this pain and hatred for Sauron that binds us together."

Sophitia stopped walking, "Is something the matter?" He asked. She pondered the information she was given, "I suppose you have many questions… It is understandable. It is not everyday you meet someone who has died before." Shopitia questioned,

"What are the Rings of Power?"

"They are corrupted by evil. Some allow the user to create armies at will, to follow every single command, others grant immense strength and other magical properties. Celebrimbor made them alongside Sauron, however, was betrayed. And forced to create the One Ring. To rule all others." She asked another,

"This Celebrimbor revives you every time you die?"

"No, we inhabit the same body."

She looked around as if trying to spot him, "So, is he here right now?" Talion nodded, "As long as I am here, then so is he. His was the face you saw and the voice you heard – along with mine – when I attacked your kidnappers."

"Can he make himself visible to me?"

"No, he is a Wraith The only way for you to see him is like what I did to the leader, or if you can wield magic."

He looked at her as she rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day. They began walking, Talion leading, "We should find a boat or a place to stay. I leave that decision to you, I do not need to sleep." Sophitia said, determination in her eyes, "We should find a boat."

They reached the inner walls of the town. It looked more dishevelled than crime-ridden. Walking through the town, they realised that it is the dead of night, there may be no one willing to sail at this hour. They had reached the dock and saw many ships docked and being stocked with supplies. Talion walked to the left-most one, Sophitia went to the one to it's right. Approaching boatman, the ranger engaged him in conversation, "Excuse me?" the man turned around quickly revealing a black beard that had just started greying "Yes?" he said in a voice that seems thin and hollow but filled with a hint of fear. It was only natural, given the time of night. "I was wondering if you might be able to take my friend and I to Omi-Ilse." The ranger inquired. As soon as he heard the name of their destination he started shaking his head. "Nope."

"Why not?" The Ranger questioned.

"We fisherman like to stay away from that place. It's cursed you see…"

" _Cursed."_ Celebrimbor said, chuckling as he walked by fading in and out. Talion walked away from the boatman, "Thank you."

He met Sophitia back on the walkway, it seemed that she had the same luck. The Ranger and the holy warrior repeated their questioning all the way through the docks until finally Sophitia found one that said they would take them at a price. "What is the price? Talion asked Sophitia,

"He said that we need to help him gather supplies."

"What kind of supplies that he requires out help?"

"He would only tell us if we helped him."

Talion sighed in annoyance, this day was _already_ too long, he had died. He approached the man, "Hello."

"Hi."

"What is it you want us to do for you?"

"Ah, I'll only tell you if you agree."

"We will only agree if you tell us."

"Then you won't have my boat."

Talion sighed again, "Very well, then we agree." The man perked up, "Goody! So there…" he looked around, "There is a gang of these men who hound me and my family, demanding protection money and fees." Talion sighed.

"You said it was for _supplies_."

"Obviously. I can't tell people straight up if they're going to fight off a gang!"

"Very well." Talion nodded. He then instructed. "Move."

"What?"

"Live somewhere else."

"You said you'd take care of it!"

"And I just did."

"Please! My family can't even go out in public. We need help. Scratch my back I scratch yours?"

Talion thought for a moment. "And you will take us across the water to the island?"

"Yes, me and my crew."

"The whole way? No detours?"

" _Yes._ "

"Wait here."

"Wha-hey you already agreed!" he said.

Talion walked away from the man with Sophitia, "I say we take it." She said, Talion agreed, "Perhaps we can get him to leave tonight?" Celebrimbor joined the conversation, _"We_ could _just dominate him."_ The Ranger turned his eyes to the Wraith, keeping his voice low, "We are _not_ dominating him!" Sophitia followed his eyes only to find nothing, "Oh, yes. I almost forgot." She turned to the boatman. "We'll do it!" The man thanked them,

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how long we and many others have had to deal with them."

"We will take care of them tonight. What are they called?"

"The Nad Zakonas."

The man shuffled, "They are going to rob a supply raid on a military camp in the morning… if you wanna take care of them there." Talion interjected, "They will never see those supplies. I will take care of them tonight. Sophitia, you stay with the family." She opened her mouth to object but nodded instead. Talion directed his attention to the boatman, "Where are they located?"

"Just past the town hall in the centre of town, head South-west from here and you'll see it. Thank you again."

Talion began walking away. Celebrimbor appeared, walking alongside him, _"I do suppose this is the best course of action to get across the seas, but do not dwell. We cannot waste our time here."_

"We won't. We will get this done and be on our way before sunrise."

 _"You had better be right."_

The Wraith faded and Talion made his way to his destination.

* * *

Talion gazed through the walls, the people highlighted in red were carrying weapons and had ill intent towards beings outside their group. _"What will we do?"_ Celebrimbor asked, "We could just talk to them." Celebrimbor denied this idea, _"Talking will get us nowhere. Would you like to talk to Sauron when we get back?"_ Talion shot a look at Celebrimbor, "Funny." The Ranger looked and indeed he was right, the man was sitting with what looked to be the strongest drink the bar could offer. Talion strode to the door of the bar.

He opened it, receiving looks by the current guests of the establishment. The Ranger began walking to the far end saying, "I'm looking for the Nad Zakonas. Can anyone help me?" First, silence, then at the far end, a voice rang out. "What do you want with us?" It came from a man with a pencil-mustache, slicked back hair and a dark suit, which – Talion guessed - was meant to be fashionable. "Greetings," he said walking up to the table, "I received information that you have been causing trouble for the residents in this town." The man feigned offence, placing his hand on his chest, "What do you mean? We simply provide them with protection!" Anger took his face, "How dare they complain! Who told you? I'll set them straight."

"I am the one who'll be setting someone straight."

"What are you going to-"

He saw the blades on Talion's back and reserved himself, "We can talk this out, friend. No need for bloodshed." The Ranger responded, "I will leave that decision to you." Celebrimbor appeared, " _Finish this quickly. We must go to Omi Ilse._ " Large, burly men arose from their seats next to their boss and placed their hands on the swords to their sides. Talion stood his ground and persisted.

"Leave the people of this town alone or you _will_ regret it."

"No, you can't just waltz in here and demand that I stop business."

"I just did."

"Get him!"

The men drew their swords and ran at Talion. Both the Ranger and the Wraith had had enough at that point. Talion drew his sword and performed a Shadow Strike, appearing next to the man, placing Urfael at his throat. "I will not ask again."

"H-how did you-?"

"Do we have an agreement?"

"How-?"

The sword pressed deeper into his throat, " _Do_ we have an agreement?" Talion more demanded than asked. "Yes! Yes, we have an agreement."

"And that is?"

"To leave the people of this town alone."

"And?"

"No more protection fees!"

"And?"

"… What?"

"Leave this town. Let the people live their own lives."

"Okay!"

The blade was placed back onto Talion's back and he crossed his arms, "If you fail to leave by sunrise, you will need new hands and much more, am I understood?" The man nodded and Talion walked towards the door to leave. To his surprise, the henchmen had left him alone and he was able to leave without question and problems.

Finding their way back to the boatman's home, Talion told them about how the Nad Zakonas will leave them alone from now on and will likely be leaving the town for good. "Thank you! Thank you! Stay the night and we will leave in the morning!" The boatman offered. Sophitia and Talion looked at one another and told the family that they would stay the night but leave at first light.


	6. Omi-Isle

**Chapter 5 – Omi Ilse**

They had been on the water for about half a day now and the destination was in view. Celebrimbor's voice spoke in Talion's head, _"The evil presence is growing stronger the closer we get. Either Soul Edge itself is there or something that will make it's finding easier."_

They docked and allowed the boatman to go back to the small town they had left from. He said he would be back to pick them up by sundown. They waved to him as he left and turned to face the island and whatever it held. Celebrimbor faded in beside Talion, _"Wherever the presence is coming from, it is strong. Be on your guard. We do not need to die again."_ He instructed.

Large bamboo trees sprouted out of the ground and became thick as the forest went deeper. there were no animals, not even insects. No life. There was a true evil here. It was difficult to see through. "There is an evil here. We must destroy it." Sophitia said, earning a reply from the Wraith, _"Must she state the obvious?"_ Talion ignored him and responded to the Holy Warrior, "Yes. We will find it. Perhaps it is Soul Edge."

" _No, this is something… different. The Sword, being a forged weapon, carries the evil of the forger. Much like how the Rings of Power carry Sauron's magic."_

"If this is not what we are looking for, then we should get this over with quickly."

Sophitia joined the conversation, "Are you talking to the ghost?" Celebrimbor scoffed.

"Yes, I am. He does not believe that the evil presence here has anything to do with Soul Edge. If it does not, then we should leave."

"But it is evil, correct?"

"Yes. We will destroy it and be on our way."

"Let's go."

The three of them went towards the presence that unsettled them. Trudging through the greenery, it almost seemed peaceful, despite the pungent smell of danger and caution in the air.

Upon making it through the forest, they came across a shrine. "The presence is stronger here." The Holy Warrior said. The area around them was wide, colourful tiles spread across the floor, forming a large square. To the left and right were pillars made of the same-coloured stone, directly in front of them was a cave, which had smaller pillars at the sides, a string hanging ribbons over the centre of the cave entrance. Suddenly, in the centre of the square an evil being materialized from the shadows. Its outfit looked to be some strange assortment of leather straps and metallic buttons. Its eyes were shut, due to the straps wrapping its head, including its mouth. Most of the thing's body was shown, leaving little armour in vital areas. In fact, the thing had no armour. It moved with a flow, resembling that of a snake. The weapons moved with his hands. There were three straight blades, the central one was thicker than the two on the end. The weapon itself was similar to that of a katar, a relatively uncommon weapon in Mordor, but Talion had seen a few Uruks with the weapon. The Katar was a weapon that was strapped to the wrist and forearms, the handle being where the palm would be when one slipped it on, placing the blades on the user's knuckles.

"I suppose you are the evil presence?" Talion mocked. Nothing in response. "We'll take it down together." Sophitia said, her weapons at the ready. The Ranger drew Urfael, "Agreed."

In a spaz of movement, the creature darted forward, slashing upward at Talion's chest. He managed to block it with the sword, but he was sent backwards. With a grunt, he regained his balance as he saw it charging the Holy Warrior now. She put her shield up and block one of its weapons, the other meeting her sword. Both her and the creature were locked for a few seconds. The girl took the opportunity to knee it in between its legs. Surprisingly, it jumped back upon contact. Apparently, it was male. Talion swung with his left hand as it began to glow a light blue and freeze his opponent. He then swung rapidly at it, Celebrimbor's blade meeting it as well. Soon, the ice began to crack, and Celebrimbor's hammer materialized and knocked the being to the floor. It looked dazed. Talion marched forward to dominate it, leading to the thing rolling just out of the way, despite being dazed. Now it was closer to Sophitia, which did not work in its favour as she delivered a swift kick to his jaw, placing him on the floor once more. Talion flashed over and placed his hand on its face. " _Ochedin Valannor!_ " With that Talion's mind began to look into this creature's.

 _The pair saw a man dressed like a noble. Whispers of the thing's mind said his name was Vercci. In a quick flash, they were shown images of greed and war. This man, Vercci – or the 'Merchant of Death,' as his title was – wished to add Soul Edge to his collection of rare weapons. After some time, he sought out the weapon himself. Eventually, during the war, his stock of weaponry and other valuables became wanted by those waging it. For money or, for the weapons, use. This things name was Voldo. He was indeed a human being, and the right-hand man to this merchant. After many of his valuables were stolen, Vercci went to an uncharted island and hid the remainder of his possessions. Voldo was to be the guard, even after his master's death. The Ranger and the Wraith only saw darkness next. Then brief flashes of blood and terror._

They were pushed out of his mind to see the thing writhing in pain on the ground. What lie before them was what was left of a man. Celebrimbor sympathized, " _We should kill him. It would be mercy._ "

"He has gone mad… What was that we saw? Nothing but darkness?"

" _He went mad. His mind could barely handle what he was doing. Now he only follows the orders of his master. To find Soul Edge for him. Or protect the tomb. Either way, he needs to be put down."_

Talion stepped forward and sheathed his sword and drew Acharn. "Let me do it." Sophitia said, earning the simple reply from Talion, "No." She went silent as her hands faltered and sunk slightly. Talion assured, "You are far too young to be doing this." She nodded. The Ranger held the dagger backhand and drove it into the man's neck. With a hiss, his body stopped flailing and fell limp.

"We should check the cave." Talion said, "There may be more to this island." Sophitia agreed, "Right. Let's go." They entered the cave, dripping noises echoed off the stone walls. As they walked deeper into it, they found a small hole in the ceiling, allowing a small sliver of light to seep through. It fell onto a pedestal of sorts, which was surrounded by a circular platform with inscriptions beneath it. The central pedestal was a rectangular-shaped object that sprouted out of the ground, a red sparkling crystal. It was cursed, but The Wraith and the Ranger had seen this before. "This is…" Talion began, Celebrimbor finished, _"A Haedir?"_ The Bright Lord said as he faded in. The Ranger turned to his companion, "How?"

" _Perhaps it is different somehow? It is cursed, but not with Sauron's magic. Soul Edge?"_ He turned to the Ranger, " _Purify it. We must see what it can show us._ " He said fading out. Sophitia was looking at the walls of the cave. They were filled with hieroglyphics of sorts, detailed with a gruesome looking sword with an eye on it. "Perhaps this is Soul Edge?" she said. Sophitia began walking over to Talion, "This place must be some sort of shrine for the evil sword."

"We may be able to… use this to see." He informed, knowing how strange it sounded.

"How?"

"I can't explain it, just please stand back."

She stepped backward, still inside the circle on the ground. The Ranger hovered his hand over the sparkling crystal and the Wraith's voice spoke, only falling on his ears. " _Pathro calad I'ond hen!_ " he said and their eyes saw above the island and the location of another shrine, to the North-West. "Talion?!" Sophitia screamed. His eyes shot open and he spun around, "What?"

"There was a light and… we… are someplace different!"

"Preposterous."

He said as he looked around to find that they were, indeed, somewhere else. The walls were not that of a cave. It looked like they were in a temple. A different temple. The floor as well as the walls were furnished, this was a place of worship, not hidden like the other one. Small mats lined the floor, in front of the altar they stood on. The centre was still sparkling with an almost identical crystal, now blue. The two pillars had red tapestries to match the ones on the walls. The three heroes went to leave the shrine, glancing at all the tapestries and shelves adorned with books and scrolls.

Outside, it appeared that they were at the base of a mountain, grass in front of them. "Where should we go?" Talion asked Sophitia. "I think we should ask Hephaestus." Celebrimbor scoffed again. "Very well, go ask him." Talion told the girl.

The Wraith critiqued as he faded in, _"This is useless. Unless we find the sword, we will have gone through the Haedir for naught. We have no information, that cursed island held no information of value."_

"How did we go through the Haedir? It was not purified."

" _I don't know. The energy that came off it was something sinister._ That _is what Soul Edge must feel like."_

"Then how did we travel?"

 _"Perhaps the 'god' of the forge had something to do with it?"_

"Perhaps."

Sophitia came back, "Um, he said he wants to speak with you – both of you." Talion asked, "Well when will h-"

"Ranger. Wraith." A booming voice came from above. _"What is it?"_ Celebrimbor said sternly.

"You travelled using something of evil?"

"It was not our intention, in fact we were there to purify it." Talion reasoned.

"I see now that it is purified, however, do not do it again. If it is cursed by Soul Edge, you run the risk of becoming fused with the evil. You were fortunate enough to have my help in the matter this time."

" _You did not need to."_ Celebrimbor critiqued, _"We are not so easily corrupted and bow to no master of evil."_

"Soul Edge comes from the very depths of the world. Forged by true evil. It can corrupt even that of the purest of hearts. Even a being of Light cannot withstand the evil of that blade." He said, alluding to the Elf.

"Where should we go?" Talion asked.

"Go to the West. I sense the presence of the sword in the waters there. Travel North and then go West."

" _The Haedir is purified, we will use it to travel again."_

"You may. However, if you feel darkness closing in, stop. If a being as powerful as you were to turn to the dark, there is little hope for this world."

With that he was gone. "We must go back into the shrine and use the Haedir." Talion told Sophitia, "Yes. Let's go..." She seemed cautious. "What?" The Ranger asked. "It's just… Hephaestus said if you were to turn to darkness, there is little the world could do."

"We won't, you do not need to worry." Talion smiled reassuringly.

"You're absolutely sure?" Sophitia said with more caution. Talion sighed but understood her concern. To see a friend, fall to darkness would be terrible.

"Yes. Let's move."

Inside the shrine, they stepped onto the altar once again. Placing his hand over the crystal, he focused and looked to the West. Indeed, there was an evil there. Talion and Celebrimbor saw waters turn red, then the evil sword. It was held by the pirate Captain Cervantes de Leon. He had a pirate's attire on, wearing a dark purple jacket, stained in blood, its golden buttons were down, so one could see his hairy chest. On his neck was a simple white cravat. His legs were covered with cream coloured pants, also covered in blood and his feet dark brown boots that ended at his calves. On his head sat a purple hat that had a white feather. He sat on the deck of his ship admiring the red, organic blades. An eye was on the centre of the large one. _"Talion!"_ he heard Celebrimbor's voice. The swords looked to be flowing with evil energy. Then both the sword and its wielder did something that shocked the Ranger: They both looked at him. But how? He was using the Haedir, a great distance away from the demonic pirate. _"Talion!"_ Celebrimbor's voice pierced the vision once again, this time drawing him out of the daze.

Talion fell back, resting one hand on his knee and the other on the ground. "They saw us?" He said. _"Indeed. That is what Hephaestus warned. We were able to travel safely, however. I believe we are to the North. Another temple."_ Sophitia looked at the walls and pillars. They would have been a jade if they were not so disheveled. This place was abandoned.

There was movement in the shadows. _"Enemies approach."_ Celebrimbor warned, Talion drew Urfael. "Sophitia, prepare yourself. There is something here." She drew her own weapons. "Right!"


	7. A New Ally

**Chapter 6 – A New Ally**

Out of the shadows, materialized a humanoid being made of darkness. Torches nearby lit up with a purple flame, casting an ominous glow onto the objects in the room. The beings had a thin build however there were a lot. They all had a light purple glow around them, crude scythes for hands. "What are they?" Talion asked. "I have no idea!" his companion responded. The first five charged at Talion. With a grunt, he waved Urfael, swinging to the right, killing one, leaving the other four to dodge, however one opted to roll at Talion's lower half and try to slash at his legs. Celebrimbor appeared and used his own sword to kill that one, then faded away quickly. Now there were three after Talion; one on the left, two on the right. Sophitia had her own problems to worry about as she was fighting off some of the opponents as well. She swung at one, forcing it to drop, only to be met with her shield. It fell onto is back and was impaled by her sword. The Holy Warrior then removed the sword, turning it forehand, drove it into the stomach of another. More and more demons emerged from the shadows, they would be overwhelmed soon. To rid himself of the enemies surrounding him, Talion faced downward and placed his hand at chest-level, allowing the Wraith energy to collect and performed a Wraith flash, dissipating all the enemies around him. He then began slashing at the others, cutting arms off, cleaving them in half. They were relatively weak, being easy to cut through. However, he was slashed in the stomach by one and grunted in pain, however, he was not alone. Celebrimbor also grunted in pain. "Celebrimbor?!" He jumped backwards, _"Whatever they are, they are made of pure darkness. Avoid their strikes."_

Sophitia parried one strike with her shield and dodged with the other. "Are you alright Talion?" He responded with "I am fine." He lowered his voice to speak to Celebrimbor, "We need to cleanse this place of evil. Perhaps that would get them to stop appearing." Talion parried a strike and kicked the attacker in the shin, sending it to the floor. Celebrimbor replied, " _Very well. How? Is there a totem nearby? An inscription on the walls?!_ " Talion stabbed the being in the heart. "I do not know! I will look." Sophitia slashed at the being in front of her. "Talion, I see something!" He looked to see a totem propped against the wall, however, there was a high platform that it was on. The totem was a tall, organic structure, pulsating as if it had a heartbeat. There were stones sprouting out of the wall leading to it that one could jump on – they appeared to be broken and disheveled walkways. "I will destroy it!" Talion said as he readied to perform a Shadow Strike. He disappeared and appeared at the level of the ledge. He wound his arm backwards and threw his sword forward but was sent backwards with multiples as much force. He fell and hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. " _We cannot destroy it?!_ " Celebrimbor asked. Talion grunted, "Of course not!" He got to his feet, ready with Urfael again after picking it up, "You are made of Light. We cannot touch it." Celebrimbor inferred, _"We should find a way out then."_

"No." Talion said, looking at the Holy Warrior, "Perhaps she can…" Two attacked him. Talion parried one, Celebrimbor the other. He called out to Sophitia, "Sophitia!" He pointed to the totem with his free hand. She nodded, "Yes!" She turned around and ran towards a shattered staircase to gain the high ground and get closer to the totem. She hopped onto a piece, and then to another. Talion fought still. He swung widely, cutting through their heads and necks. Some dodged but when they came back up to attack him, he performed a Wraith Execution. He Stabbed one in the throat, then chopped the head off, and Celebrimbor followed up by attacking another five. The Holy Warrior reached the totem and stabbed it in the centre. With that, it disintegrated and all the shadowy beings shimmered. "Good!" Talion said. But it seems he celebrated too early. Another totem lit up, as if it was a backup for the other. This one was farther than the last, on the other side of the room. Sophitia would need to climb back down and fight her way across the floor just to climb of the structure. "Ugh. I'm going to climb down!"

Talion inhaled sharply and performed another Wraith Flash. Celebrimbor's voice spoke to him, _"Talion."_ He said, _"We_ need _to find a way out of this place. Perhaps there is-"_ A figure leaped from the shadows, onto the wall of the totem - above Talion's current position – and ran to the other structure, slicing at the totem. Then the purple flames from the torches became orange and the rest of the shadowy beings faded into the light. Standing on the structure was a woman. She wore a red jumpsuit that was far too tight to be comfortable. On her face was a mask that covered her mouth. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her shoulders, stomach, and boots were covered in silver light armour. Her hands and forearms had the same armour, showing her fingers wrapped around a short blade. Another was on her back. "Who are you?" she demanded. "I believe we should ask you the same?" Sophitia jumped back down beside Talion. "I am Sophitia Alexandra, thank you for helping us." She ignored her, "You." She said to Talion, "How did you do that? Magic?" Talion shifted, "I do not think it is any business of yours."

"How did you do it?"

"Magic."

"Not any I've seen."

"It is… special."

She drew her other blade, "Are you fused with a demon?" Talion stepped forward. "No. If you'd allow me to explain, I will tell you. Although, I doubt you would believe me." She jumped down and began walking towards them, "I'll hear you out. Let's go outside first." Talion turned around and saw that there was a large, bright cave entrance. "That… was not there before." The assassin explained, "Demons have the kind of power. They toy with peoples' minds. Trap them, then kill them," They stepped onto the grass outside. "So how did you do it?" she asked again.

Talion took a breath in. "I am fused with a Wraith, a being that grants me special abilities, such as dying, but not staying dead. He is made of Light, in fact. He and I seek to banish darkness."

"Light?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Talion shuffled, "You cannot see him…" The girl took a step forward, grabbing the handle of her blade, "Then I will assume you are lying." Sophitia assured, "He tells the truth!" The Ranger changed the subject, "Why did you help us?" She took a step back, sized them both up and took a breath in. "Don't change the subject. Show me this 'Wraith.'" Celebrimbor took form beside Talion, _"Unbelievable."_ He said. The Ranger obliged, "Very well." And began walking away. "Where are you going?" Talion said nothing as he kept walking. When he was satisfied with the amount of distance between him and his ally, and the mystery women, he unsheathed his sword and used the Wraith powers to transform it into the Glaive, Aeglos. Then he thrusted it up in the air and drove it into the ground beneath him, creating a shockwave that sent wind towards the two women. They covered their faces as dirt and grass flew their way. When they looked back, they saw Talion rise, half of his face that of another. It was Celebrimbor that they saw, however, it was only for a brief moment as the other face faded and the Ranger's face was visible once more. The grass from underneath him had disintegrated, "Do you believe me now?" The assassin nodded, "I do."

"Good." Talion said as he walked back to them. "So, how long have you been… like that?" the ninja asked. He responded,

"Roughly a year."

"I see… Can I talk to the Wraith?"

"Yes, but he cannot answer you, I will have to relay his message."

Celebrimbor faded in and sighed, " _We need to get moving._ " Talion acknowledged this message by telling his companions. "We will discuss on the way." He gestured to Sophitia, "We are on a mission." Sophitia nodded, "We must destroy the evil sword known as Soul Edge." This caught the assassin's attention, "What? You-" she began, only to be cut off by Talion, "As we walk." He turned to Sophitia, "Where should we go?" Celebrimbor faded in again, " _The evil sword is in the Seas to the South-West. We go there._ " The Ranger relayed the message and he and his companions were underway.

The girl introduced herself as Taki. She was a part of a ninja clan dedicated to destroying evil and demons, called the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan. She was also on a mission to destroy the sword because she believed it to be responsible for her foster father, friend, and master who was named Li Long. He had been corrupted by the sword and now she pursues it to find and destroy it. Sophitia explained that they were on a quest sent by Hephaestus to do the same.

It was simple, Talion and Celebrimbor would assist in destroying the evil sword and get back to Mordor to take the rest of Sauron's warchiefs. The team made their way across the land.

It had been four days and the companions were nearing yet another town. Every night they managed to find a small town to stay in an inn for a small fee – sometimes too early in the morning. The town they came across now was large, well, large enough for them to be in and no one would bat an eye. According to the map they had picked up at the last town, the Mediterranean Sea was just a several miles South. The sword would be with Cervantes and soon it would be in pieces. Talion admired the different trinkets and things that tourists might take an interest in. Since he had no money, the Ranger simply nodded to the owner of the stall and was on his way.

" _Enjoying yourself, Talion?"_ Celebrimbor said, behind the Ranger. He turned and found him sitting on a wooden box, gazing to the streets, " _I suppose you would like to buy something for you friends?_ " Talion protested, keeping his voice low,

"We are simply passing through. We're closer now than we were ever before. Just South of us lies the sword and we will get back to Mordor soon enough."

" _I pray we will._ " Celebrimbor said, standing up. Talion protested again,

"Would you leave this world to fall to something as evil – if not more – than Sauron?"

 _"This is not our world. It is not our problem."_ The Wraith argued, _"Let the denizens of this world deal with it. No one will come to our aid when we face Sauron. Our quarrel is in Middle-Earth."_ He said sternly.

"If we can save these people, then we should. If we leave them to die, then we are no better than the people who kill them." Talion finalized.

 _"Perhaps the 'Holy Warrior' should have been able to do this herself?"_

"Enough of this. We do this, and we go back."

 _"Talion you care far too much."_ The Wraith looked at him, _"Do not let it be our downfall."_

With that he was gone. Talion started towards his allies who were walking through the town. They stopped as the talked. The Ranger warned, "We must go. The longer we wait, the more people are hurt." Sophitia asked, "I thought we were staying for the night?" Talion assured, "If you'd like, you two can stay. I do not sleep, so I will scout ahead and find it. Perhaps I can meet you there?" Taki pretested, "No. We have greater strength in numbers." Talion humoured,

"There _are_ two of us." No one caught it, so Talion cleared his throat, "I won't engage him alone."

"Hmm, let's just go. The sooner we are rid of the sword, the better. We will go with you and if we get tired, we'll set up a camp at the side of the road." Taki said, looking at Sophitia who nodded. Talion nodded as well, "Let's go then."

Again, they started another trek. Sophitia estimated by the map that the trip would be about three days walking. Luckily, on their way out of the town, they found a carriage that would take them South, but he had to stop in the East, then travel South. The trip to the East is half a day and the trip South took the same three days. The carriage was off to another town to bring supplies, more specifically, to a Castle called Ostrheinsburg. Which was only a half-hour from the town. "Take it or leave it. I gotta be outta here in five minutes." The old man said. The allies turned to each other. "Well?" Talion said, Sophitia smiled, "I say we take it. We may not have the same luck with another carriage." She said turning to the stables. "He is the last one going today." Taki walked towards the man, "We'll take it." The old man nodded, "Good. Hop in!"

With that they were off.


	8. Southward

**Thanks for the review! Glad you are liking it!**

 **Chapter 7 – Southward**

They made it to the town, the night sky enveloping the calming orange and warping it into an endless black. The place looked war-ridden. Injured knights littered the town, some missing limbs, others bandaged around different parts of their bodies. "What happened here?" Talion asked, the question on everyone else's minds. The old man looked bewildered, "They were attacked? I-I had no idea…" A soldier ran up to the carriage, "Traveler! Where do you come from?"

"The town West of here. I don't have any medical supplies, I can ride back if you-" The soldier quickly replied,

"Yes! Please we need more! At the Castle too!"

The old man turned to the group, "I don't think I can take you South. These people need help. I'm sorry." Taki reassured, "It is alright. You are a good man for helping. You should go." Sophitia stepped forward, her hands folded, "Athena bless you and your kind soul." The old man bid them farewell and turned his carriage around.

Talion asked to soldier, "What happened here and the Castle?"

"The Castle was under siege by the Holy Roman Empire. It did not take long for the defenses to falter. Not even the Commander's legendary blade could stop it." This caught Talion's attention as well as his companions.

"What legendary blade?"

"Well, that's what he called it. It was just a normal sword. He just won a great many battles with it. But now he's dead. Soldiers say that kid fled with his weapon."

"Where?" Taki asked impatiently. The soldier pointed to the East, "He went to the East. Towards the forest that surrounds the Castle. He could be anywhere by now, that damned deserter." Talion turned to his allies who huddled in a small group.

Taki began, "The boy may have the sword!" Celebrimbor appeared, _"The boy does_ not _have the sword. The darkness is coming from the South."_ Sophitia countered,

"We don't know if he has the sword. For all we know the sword was just that: a sword." Talion agreed, "The boy may not have the weapon, but he is still dangerous." Celebrimbor scoffed, _"No. We must destroy Soul Edge."_ Talion shot him a look. This earned another comment from the Elf, _"Do you want to chase_ all _the problems we find?"_ Talion decided to end the bickering. He went to the soldier, "How did this blade look?"

"Oh, large, long, black blade, golden handle… Why?" He questioned. That was not Soul Edge. Not what Talion had seen in the vision from the Haedir.

"There was not… an eye on it? No magical energy?"

"What? No, nothing like that. It was just a sword." The man finalized.

"I see. Thank you, soldier." The Ranger said, patting him on the shoulder. Talion smiled lightly, out of a small trickle of happiness. The man that stood before him had only become one recently. The Ranger was reminded of his first days as one at the Black Gate. This soldier had a long road a head of him hopefully. He walked back to his companions and allowed the man to resume his duties.

"That is not the sword, I will start heading South." He said. "If we have time after Cervantes, I will investigate. Hopefully, he does not get into any trouble." Talion looked at his companions. With that he was off, sprinting Southward. "Do not engage Cervantes until we are there!" Sophitia called after him. "I won't." Talion shouted back.

When he was out of the town's sight, he broke into a full-bore sprint, channeling the energy of the Wraith, the town disappearing behind him and the wind shooting by, sending his hair in a flail. Before long he found a group of young men at the side of the road and slowed his pace to that of a normal walking. They began to block the road. " _Unbelievable._ " Talion muttered, "We don't have time for this." In front of them stood a group of what looked to be mercenaries, but they were far too young to do be willing to do any real damage. The weapons they held said otherwise. The eldest one - albeit still young - held an axe that rested on his shoulder. "Hey there." He said. "Step aside." Talion warned. "Or what?" Both the Ranger and the Wraith felt their anger welling up. "You gonna hurt us, old man?" He protested further, "Get. Out. Of. My way." And began walking. As the boy opened his mouth to speak again, Talion and Celebrimbor roared at them, half of the Ranger's face becoming the Wraith's, _**"Move!"**_ With that they were scurrying away, running to the sides of the road. The two began running again, darting Southward ready to face the evil pirate.

After about two hours worth of running, Talion and Celebrimbor had reached a small town by the water. It looked deserted, and in the sunrise, they could see that the life was sucked out of it. Windows were shattered, stables smashed, people littered the ground. The blood still had colour. He had to be close. "Help…" They heard a weakened voice speak. It came from a man who was in the frame of a wooden door of a house. "Please." Talion rushed over and knelt by the man. He was bleeding from the stomach, his wounds were too deep and fierce. His wounds were feral, as if an Uruk from the Slaughter tribe had attacked him. Before long, he began coughing up blood, tears in his eyes as he watched Talion, who was unable to do anything. "Rest now." He simply said as the man succumbed to his wounds. His opened eyes were closed by the Ranger who now saw that the rest of his family had met a similar fate. A woman, presumably his wife, and a younger child, presumably his daughter. Celebrimbor appeared and observed. He shook his head slowly. Both bound by death were reminded of their families' similar fates.

" _i rhû hathol thel-no dagnir._ " Celebrimbor said in Sindarin, " _This I promise._ "

He turned back to Talion, " _Let's go._ " The Ranger obliged.

They walked through the town, only to be greeted with more bodies. A ship sat in the harbour, the deadly black wood contrasting with the clear water. "He did not leave." Talion said, looking at the centre of the town, which sat to the right of the fork in the road they were standing in. The centre of the town had a fountain. It would have been nice, however, there were more bodies inside it. In front of it sat Cervantes, sitting on the edge of the fountain's outermost ring. His head hung low, the hat he wore covering it. Talion stepped forward, "You."

His target's head shot up, "Ah, I knew you'd come. I saw you watching us." He looked at the swords. The pirate got to his feet, "You want the weapon for yourself I bet." He slid the blades on each other, red sparks flying. _"We would never sink to such a lowly level. How pitiful you are, a slave."_ Cervantes looked at the Wraith, "Ah…" He said and began whispering to the blades. He laughed loudly, his face pointed upward to the sky, then to them again, "There _are_ two of you. I saw something when you were spying, I just didn't know! How wonderful" He spun the blades and assumed his fighting stance. "Shall we begin?" he said with a sickening grin. Talion drew Urfael with his right hand while the Celebrimbor's mithril hammer glowed brightly in his left. Despite his promise to his allies, there was no way around the fight.

It was time for this evil to end.


	9. Wrath of Soul Edge

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people are liking it!**

 **Chapter 8 – Wrath of Soul Edge**

The pirate captain slashed wildly at the Ranger, the blade in his right hand was larger than the other, which acted as a short blade. He chuckled as he swung. Talion blocked most of the strikes, dodging the others. Sliding away from his opponent, he summoned Azkâr and aimed at his heart. The arrow pierced through his heart, blood shot out of the wound, but the pirate remained unfazed. Getting to his feet again, the Ranger twirled his sword and ran at his opponent. His blade clashed with the larger one leaving the smaller one open. Cervantes used the opportunity to stab at Talion's stomach. He caught his arm by the wrist just in time, keeping the distance only inches away from his stomach. The two struggled, Talion kept Cervantes' blade at a satisfiable distance, but the two could not move. If Talion made any sudden movement, he would have a wound in his stomach, shortening the fight greatly and perhaps they would even be consumed by the sword. Cervantes smiled sadistically and drove the shorter blade into Talion's forearm. Both he and Celebrimbor screamed, letting go of the pirate and lunging backwards. While on the ground, he whispered to Celebrimbor, looking at the wound which had a blue light trickling through it. "What happened?!" He asked, the Wraith spoke in his mind, " _The blade is made of pure evil, dark magic. Fight cautiously, it could be the end of both of us._ " He said. Cervantes' eyes widened, looking at the blood on his blade. He pointed the larger blade at Talion, "You will satisfy the weapon twice-fold!" The Ranger and the Wraith charged, leading with a flurry of strikes, which the pirate dodged. Cervantes tried to stab at them, but the flipped over him, freezing him in the process. Now the Ranger was with his back to the fountain. The two warriors slashed, Celebrimbor flashing in and out with his. To finish the attack off, with all his might the Elf swung his mithril hammer.

Cervantes fell forward, the ice shattering and spreading across the ground. For the first time, he was not smiling. He slowly got to his feet, and even then, he was shaking. Celebrimbor faded in, standing to the side of Talion, " _You have lost._ " He warned.

Sophitia and Taki appeared behind Cervantes. "Talion!" she said. Cervantes turned to face the women, then back to Talion. He smiled at Talion like he knew what his next move was going to be. Talion _did_ in fact know. He began running at the Holy Warrior and the ninja. Drawing back Azkâr, the Elf used his expert archery to pin him to the floor, freezing his leg. "You're not going anywhere." The Gravewalker said smugly. They aimed Azkâr again, this time at the larger sword. Just when the arrow was about to fly, Taki jumped in and tried to stab Cervantes in the throat, only to have it blocked. The ninja had both daggers locked with the pirate's blades. Seeing that she was in a struggle, Talion performed a Shadow Strike to appear crouched down in front of the two of them and used Celebrimbor's hammer to strike him in the chest, sending him back towards the fountain.

The three warriors stood, facing the pirate, who now clutched his stomach. "By the will of the god of fire and forge, you will be slain." Sophitia declared. Taki placed her blades back into the sheathes, keeping the handle of the knife on her shoulder and the other held out in front of her, prioritizing speed. Sophitia kept her shield in front of her and her sword at her side, prioritizing defense. Talion had Urfael at his side. Celebrimbor appeared and warned, _"Accept your death with dignity! Lay down your swords."_ Cervantes coughed up some blood, "Not while I have this power. Kneel, and I might make your deaths painless." Celebrimbor retaliated, his word coated in spite, _"We bow to no one."_

Sophitia charged forward, her shield still up. She blocked an incoming attack, then another by dodging. The Holy Warrior countered with her own strike, which just barely grazed the left side of him. He rolled towards Taki and she flipped into the air landing behind him, she drew her knife and stuck him in the back, slashing downward, creating a large gash from his right shoulder all the way down to the left of the small of his back. It was quick but efficient. He spun around and slashed horizontally, she countered by crouching quickly and kicking him in the shin and rolling away, now next to Sophitia, who advanced towards the pirate. "Little girl, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

She reasoned "Lay down your swords, we can help you. Cleanse your soul." He shook his head, "Fool. Souls are meant for this!" He said holding up the swords in front of him, "To be consumed. That is your purpose. As it was theirs." He said looking at the bodies that littered the town. "Then I am sorry, but you must be put stopped." She swung at his head, only for him to dodge and use the but of the other sword to his her in the stomach. She was sent flying backwards and landed on her back. Talion swung downwards with Urfael, then to the left, Cervantes dodged both strikes. He tossed a knife into his left shoulder, throwing the opponent off balance. Talion ran to impale the possessed man. This strike was met with the two blades being thrusted into the ground and a wave of dark energy being thrusted outwards. Talion and Celebrimbor were sent backwards. Talion could not breathe and Celebrimbor got knocked back even farther than he did. Sophitia and Taki jumped in front of them.

Sophitia lunged at the pirate and tried to stab him in the stomach but was met with parry, sending her blade to the right, sliding across the stone-cobbled floor. Taki engaged him and told Sophitia, "Get it." In a flurry of strikes, Cervantes was driven back until he kicked her in the stomach. She quickly recovered by rolling back to her feet. Sophitia recovered her sword and ran to meet Taki. Talion was regaining his composure, but still could not breathe.

Taki was wavering as Sophitia sprinted back onto the scene. "Get back!" She ordered, the ninja flipped away to regain her strength. She swung powerfully, throwing him off balance. She kept swinging, the pirate now down on one knee, desperately trying to deflect the attacks, but she was too quick. Eventually, one of the twin blades began to crack and shattered violently sending an explosion which hit Sophitia and the pirate. She was on her back and clutching her now wounded stomach. She looked down to see a pool of blood formulating. Cervantes threw himself in her direction, "Foolish whore!" Sophitia closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She opened her eyes to see Talion in front of her, his blade firmly planted in Cervantes' chest, joining the shards of Soul Edge. The pirate closed his eyes and succumbed to the wounds.

The fight was over.

Talion slowed his breathing as he turned to see Sophitia on the ground, clutching her wound. Taki was already at her side. He walked over concerned and said, "We need to get her to a doctor."

 _"The shards of the sword are in her. We need to remove them. Quickly. Before they do anymore damage."_ Celebrimbor warned. Talion turned to him, "Nothing we can do without the proper instruments." Taki opened a pouch at her side and took out tweezers and medical tongs.

"Use these. We will remove what we can and stop the bleeding. The less people we expose to the sword, the better." Taki said, handing the instruments to him. She pulled out a small belt and gave it to Sophitia to bite on.

"If the pain is too much, let me know." Taki instructed, Sophitia nodded groggily, her face still grimaced because of the current pain.

Talion had begun removing the pieces, earning grunts of pain from the Holy Warrior. Every so often, the Ranger would wipe he sweat that had formulated on his brow. _"She will live, Talion. She is strong for a child of her age."_ Celebrimbor surprisingly complimented, fading in next to Talion. Sophitia's eyes widened when he did. The craftsman tilted his head slightly to the right, _"You can see me?"_ Piece by piece, Sophitia's body was becoming less infested, the sword shards being successfully removed. Eventually, the sword was gone but they would still take her to a professional to ensure everything was in working order. She rested her head against the ninja's knees and lost consciousness. Taki checked her pulse and assured, "She is alive."

"I will take her to the town." Talion said, getting to his feet. He picked her up and began running, trails of light following behind him.


	10. Rest and the Future

**Chapter 9 – Rest and the Future**

Sophitia was expected to make a full recovery and Talion and Taki agreed to keep the fact that the sword shards were once a part of Soul Edge a secret. There was only a single piece that could not be removed. If they did, it would do more harm than good. A doctor came out and told them that she would be alright and with a few more hours of rest they would be able to leave. They thanked the doctor and he went to attend to other wounded soldiers.

Talion told Taki, "I'm going to go see if I can find anything about that boy who killed these soldiers' commanding officer." With that, he was gone.

Walking through the town, things had begun to settle down. The fires were put out, and people were all around beginning to look a bit more joyful. The Wraith faded in, _"The suffering has ended for now."_ Talion smiled, "It has. And soon, we will be back on Mordor to do the same."

" _We had better be. This Hephaestus had better keep his word."_ Celebrimbor said with spite, fading out.

It was about a half-an-hour walk to the Ostrheinsburg from the Town. The Ranger had stopped by the Castle and spoke with the soldier from earlier to get the name of the boy. His name was Siegfried Schtauffen. He was a fierce warrior. Carving his way up the ranks despite only being there a short time. After this, Talion

Talion went into the forest and searched for about half-an-hour but found no tracks that were lit up in the Wraith world, not even those remotely visible in the normal world. "It's a shame. We may have been able to help him. Tell him that the sword has been taken care of."

 _"For all we know, he wanted to blade for himself."_ Celebrimbor critiqued. Talion cocked his head, acknowledging the Wraith's comment.

"Perhaps." He said.

They had come to an opening at the top of a hill. The sunset casting long shadows along the ground and bathing the sky in orange. It was quite a sight. Talion could not help but smile. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. Before long, the two began walking back to the town.

"Hopefully, the boy will be alright." The ranger said to the craftsman.

" _The sword has been taken care of and thus our worries."_ He said simply.

"You are not concerned?" Talion asked, looking at him.

" _I do not need to be. We should meet with Sophitia and Taki."_

"Yes. You are right." Talion finalized.

The Wraith faded and Talion made his way back.

Night had taken hold of the sky, and the Ranger and the Wraith made it back to the town. Taki asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No, but there shouldn't be anything wrong. Soul Edge was destroyed. If he _was_ looking for it, then we do not have anything to worry about." Talion essentially summarized his conversation with Celebrimbor. Taki nodded.

"Sophitia said she'll be on her feet by tomorrow morning." She said smiling happily.

"She is awake?" Talion said.

"Yes, she said she'd stay awake to talk to you. I recommended that she get some rest, so I don't know what she decided to do." Taki said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll see if she's awake." He said and began walking to the door.

He twisted the brass knob and pushed the dark wooden door. Sophitia was sleeping, her light breathing was faith but audible. Talion saw this and closed the door slowly. "Talion?" he heard from the bed. "Ah, you're awake." The ranger said, he walked over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." She said, looking at the bandages in around her waist. "I've been better" she said with a light chuckle. Talion chuckled with the girl. Celebrimbor faded in.

"You must be Celebrimbor." She said with a smile. Both the Ranger and the Wraith were confused.

"You can see him?" Talion asked, bewildered.

 _"She can. Apparently, you were affected by the sword."_

"I see… How does that mean I can see you now?"

 _"The sword is made of evil. Dark magic. Forces of the same nature from the world we reside are able to see me. However, perhaps you have been affected in the same way?"_

"Are you saying I am evil now?" The Holy Warrior asked. Celebrimbor corrected,

 _"No. I am saying that the sword is evil. And now, somehow it… is within you."_ He paced back and forth, _"Pray this does not affect your life from here on out."_

"It won't." She hoped.

Silence filled the room. Talion broke it.

"When we get back to the Shrine, we will have to go back to our world." He met her eyes and found them filled with sorrow but understanding.

"I understand. At least we'll have the trip home to talk." She chuckled. Talion chuckled as well.

"Yes, we will." The Ranger said.

Silence filled the room again. A nurse entered and said that Talion should allow her to sleep now. Sophitia objected, but Talion obliged and exited, mentally preparing the following day.

Taki was waiting outside, back against the wall. Talion joined her. "Where are you going after this?" Talion asked.

"Now that the sword is destroyed, I want to see if my master has been cured. You?"

"Oh…" Talion looked at his vambraces, "Go home, I suppose."

"Where is your home?" she asked, "Nearby? Faraway?" she pushed.

"Very, very far." Talion said, it was not a lie. Mordor _was_ very far.

"Hm, where?" She pried further. Talion thought to himself, _She_ does _know about Celebrimbor already…_

"The god that she speaks of," he pointed his chin at Sophitia's door, "Hephaestus… We were summoned to this world from another world to assist in destroying the sword." Talion explained. Taki's expression switched to amazement, "You-!"

Talion shot up a hand to chest-level. "You must not tell _any_ one. Please."

"Alright…" She said, crossing her arms and facing the floor again. "Where is it exactly? What is it like? What is it called?" Talion quickly responded,

"Don't know, it is not very welcoming, it is called Middle-Earth, more specifically a region called Mordor, where the Dark Lord Sauron rules. We aim to end his rule."

"I see…" Taki said, placing her hand on her chin.

"Please no more questions." Talion said quickly.

Taki nodded and agreed. "I am going to go find a place to sleep." Talion nodded and said, "Very well… I do not sleep." Taki chuckled and walked out the door.


	11. Goodbye

**Chapter 10 – Goodbye**

Sophitia was up as soon as dawn struck. They bid the doctors, nurses, and soldiers goodbye as they started their journey to their respective homes. According to the map, Taki had to part ways with them about halfway through the trip. Her clan lived in the mountains. The Holy Warrior and the ranger would then continue alone. They took a carriage back to the town they visited before the town near Ostrheinsburg Castle. It was even the same man on the carriage. They got off the carriage and exited the town. All were eager to return home.

Their trip continued, a few carriage rides here and there, each bidding them farewell such as the last. Eventually, Taki had to part ways with them. The ninja cleared her throat and extended a hand for Sophitia to shake. "I believe this is goodbye. A job well done, Holy Warrior." She pushed it away and jumped onto the woman, pulling her into a hug, chuckling as she did. "A-alright." She said patting her head she was surprisingly strong – and persistent -, despite the frontal wounds she had received. When she finally let go, Taki extended a hand to Talion. He happily obliged, "Thank you. Farewell, Taki." She nodded, "You too, Talion." She looked to the air next to Talion and awkwardly waved, "Um, goodbye, Kelebronmbir." She meant to say 'Celebrimbor,' who faded in and scoffed, _"Ugh… Tell her, Talion."_ The Ranger did not heed his words and told the ninja, "He says goodbye." With a smile. The craftsman simply shook his head, _"Very mature, Talion."_ Sophitia chuckled. "What is it?" Taki asked.

"It's just… his name is Celebrimbor if I remember correctly." She said, smiling.

 _"And correct you are."_ The Wraith said, nodding to the warrior.

"I see. Sincerest apologies, Celebrimbor." Taki said, bowing.

They all bid each other farewell and were on their ways. Talion and Sophitia had decided not to take any Haedirs as Sophitia's wounds may be affected and she was sick of magic for at least a few years. Just then, Hephaestus' voice called from the heavens. "Sophitia Alexandria, the faithful Holy Warrior of the gods, Talion, Captain of the Black Gate, and Celebrimbor, the Bright Lord, you have completed your task and slain the evil of Soul Edge. I summon thee back to the Eurydice Shrine."

They closed their eyes and awaited the transportation.

When they opened them, they were standing in the same great shrine where the warrior had faced her first trial. "Welcome back, warriors." The god of fire and forge said, floating in a brilliant orange light. Sophitia bowed, "Thank you for having faith in me, Hephaestus."

"I was not the only one." the god said gesturing to the Ranger and the Wraith. "Your new allies had faith in you and helped you through your quest."

Talion bowed with his upper body, Celebrimbor simply nodded. Hephaestus continued, "Young Alexandria, I bid thee go home and be with your family, tell them you have saved the world. They should be proud." The girl simply said, "I will Hephaestus." As she rose to her feet. He turned to Talion and Celebrimbor. "I believe it is time you two were sent back." Celebrimbor looked at Talion, _"Ready when you are, Ranger."_ Talion nodded and looked at the Holy Warrior. "Soon. I will walk her home." Celebrimbor faded and the three of them left the Shrine.

Eventually, they reached her home and stopped in front of it. They stood looking at it. Talion smelt the same aroma from before the adventure started. "I believe this is where we part ways, Sophitia." He said, turning to look at her. She looked to have a mix of sadness and relief. "It is a shame. I may never see either of you again." Celebrimbor faded in beside Talion, who said

"Just know that we worked together to destroy and evil in this world and if you never see us again, then all is well, is it not?"

"Yes. But still…" Sophitia allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

"It's alright. Perhaps one day we _will_ see each other again." Talion assured.

"Maybe…" She said.

Talion extended a hand, "Let's go see your family." He held her hand as they walked down the wood-barred dirt path, not out of folly sense of love, but out of support. He was her long-time friend. He knocked on the door. Soon enough the door was thrown open to reveal her smiling father. "Sophitia!" He said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Talion took a step back and let them have their space. Her mother and siblings soon appeared from the doorway, all saying that they were glad that she was safe. Tears of happiness were shed and both Talion and Celebrimbor reminisced about their own families. Happiness, then sorrow. Sauron had to be stopped.

Sophitia's father told Talion to come in and celebrate to which he politely declined. "My mission is complete." He told them, backing away. "It is time I left." He said turning around and walking back to Celebrimbor who still stood at the end of the path. Talion heard footsteps approaching, he turned just in time to see Sophitia pull him into a hug. He patted her head as it only came up to his chest. "Goodbye, Sophitia." He said, she returned, "Goodbye, Talion. Goodbye Celebrimbor." She said, letting go and watching the two leave.

Back at the Shrine, Hephaestus waited patiently. "Are you ready?" he asked. Talion glanced back to the entrance, then back to the god. "Yes." Talion walked to the centre of the Shrine, standing beside the Wraith, _"Send us back, Hephaestus."_ Celebrimbor said, with a miniscule shred of kindness.

They both got into the centre of the Shrine and the god of fire and forge spoke, an orange glow enveloping them, "You both have served well. I send you back to the world form which you came to banish the evil the resides there." The entire Shrine began to glow, and, in a flash, they were back in Mordor, more specifically, the same cave that they had found the forging hammer.

They exited the cave and learned that their Warlord was killed and the one who took his place was under the control of the Dark Lord.

Unbeknownst to them, the Bright Lord had returned and would take back the armies of Mordor by force.

Nothing will be forgotten.

 **END**

* * *

Right you are, my friend! I plan on making this a series. Act 1 takes place during the events of _Soul Edge_ ( _Shadow of Mordor_ for Talion and Celebrimbor), Act 2 is _Soul Calibur 2_ , _3_ , and _4_ ( _Shadow of War_ ).

Act 2 is in the works right now.

* * *

 **Apologies, plans have changed. The message above was made a few months ago, and I do not know when I am gonna get back onto the second Act. Hands are sort of full with other stories and other things.**


End file.
